


Drunk Idiot Couple

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [23]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: Bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar and Hakuryuu discuss a range of topics, while drunk. Realizations are made, confessions are yelled and videos are recorded and uploaded. [dialogue-only] [yes more fluffy AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Idiot Couple

•••

"Tch… this is so boring… everybody's just drinking, come on, show something more interesting! …ugh, is that the old hag stalking the stupid king? Disgusting. I wish— _oh._ Hey, Hakuryuu!!!"

"…what do you want, Judar."

"Hey! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't look too happy to see me."

"…what are you doing here, Judar."

"…hmm? Hmm. You smell kinda… I knew it! You're _drunk_!"

"I'm _not_!"

"You so are!"

"I said I'm not, you stupid Judar!"

"—oof! Hey, don't just shove me like that!"

"You deserved it!"

"That's so not true!"

"It _is_!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"Urgh, this isn't going anywhere. I think I'll need another drink…"

"Yeah, drink some more so that you'll become fat, and then, and then, you can't wear that stupid outfit again!"

"Now that's just mean, Hakuryuu! Don't you like my abs? Everybody likes it!"

"I don't _care_. You're becoming fat anyway!"

"Stop _cursing_ me and my beautiful body!"

"I don't care about your beautiful body, you idiot!"

"Hey! …well, at least you admitted it finally, that my body is beautiful."

"I just hate you, I'm not _blind_."

"Wow, that almost sounds like a compliment, but I'm getting kind of dizzy. Call me beautiful again, Hakuryuu."

"I never called you beautiful. Because you so aren't."

"Didn't you just say—you know what nevermind. You probably got drunk from inhaling your chemicals again."

"That was _one time_."

"That was one time too many, Hakuryuu. Though, man, I'm so glad that I didn't miss too much of your performance and captured it all on YouTube!"

"So it was you who uploaded that video…?"

"Come on, Hakuryuu, did you have any other roommate aside from the wonderful me? Who else would have taken a video of you serenading your book? If anybody else was in our room that time… I would have killed them."

"I'll report you for dangerous threats to the… to the… urgh, stupid Judar."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, drink some more…"

"Hmph, you won't be this mean to me once I'm much richer than you. I'll buy all of your sculptures then throw them at you."

"That is very touching and kind of disturbing at the same time. Shouldn't you be all about saving your money?"

"People will be lining up to pay me to throw your sculptures at you. I'll earn from the viewing fee."

" _Ouch_. Aren't you afraid you'll ruin my beautiful body?"

"But you look great always anyway. It's like dark magic."

"Really?! Hakuryuu!!!"

"Ugh, get away from me, you stinking idiot!"

"Excuse you, I do not stink!"

"You're such an idiot. No wonder Sinbad-san doesn't like you."

" _Who said that?!_ And it's fine! I don't like that old man too!"

"That's what the rejected ones always say."

"Oh yeah? Then how about you and your confession to the musclehead then?"

"Don't you dare bring Morgiana-dono into this, stupid Judar."

"You started it!"

"You're stupid!"

" _You_ 're stupid!"

"You're stupider because I've liked you forever but you still keep on clinging to Sinbad!"

"Wha— _I've liked you first_!"

"I don’t' believe you!"

"I don't believe you either—at least I didn't go proposing in the middle of the cafeteria!"

"It was supposedly empty!"

"I was napping there!"

"Why would you nap inside a cafeteria?!"

"Why would you _confess_ inside our school canteen?!"

"It just happened!"

"And you just happened to propose?!"

"It's not like she said yes, stop bringing it up!"

"But—don't dare say that you like me if you can do something like that then!"

"It's not like I was _cheating_ —we're not even together, you idiot!"

" _No thanks to you_!"

"And what does that mean?!"

"Just what it sounds like!"

"Urgh, you're so stupid, stupid, stupid Judar!"

"You're _stupider_!"

"Just confess to me seriously so I can answer you seriously too!"

"Why am I the one confessing?!"

"Because you're _older_!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I don't care!"

"Why you—"

(—The whole thing devolved into rolling around the dance floor, with a lot of kicking and biting and scratching. Thanks to Hakuryuu and Judar's trusty friends, the whole thing got captured in a video.)

(—Their video breaks the 1 million mark in under six hours.)

(—They're now known as the Drunk Idiot Couple, but at least, they're finally together.)

(—They also make a vow to never drink together again.)

••• **end**


End file.
